


soft

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: Paul wants cuddles but Martha won't leave
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	soft

"Martha move," Paul whined pushing against his fluffy dog. She was stuck to George like glue and just by looking at her, you could tell she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. George didn't seem to mind, he was fast asleep anyways. 

"George," He whined some more. George didn't respond but Martha shot her head up. She barked a couple times before Paul put his hand over her mouth. He let go of her and Martha wagged her nonexistent tail and stepped over George. Still asleep. She curled up next to him and Paul took this as an opportunity to take Martha's place. George stirred a bit from the loss off warmth and slowly blinked open his eyes. 

"Where's Martha?" He mumbled. 

"She's behind you but, don't you want me instead?" 

"No," George joked while pulling him closer. He kissed his forehead as Paul wrapped his arms around him, petting Martha in the process. Paul nuzzled into George's neck, smiling at the feeling of his warm skin. Martha stared at him through her strands of fur over her eyes before licking George's neck. George flinched a bit but then smiled remembering she was there. 

"George?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna have a kid?" 

"We already have one, and she's a real pain." Paul laughed and then slowly felt himself falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it was short but I tried to fill it with a bunch of cuteness.


End file.
